


Recharge

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Day, M/M, Pos-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: There's days where everything goes wrong, but luckly Matsukawa has a personal charger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because [Hilinoya](http://tanakura-and-hilinoya.tumblr.com) asked for a MatsuHana Cuddling College AU and I'm weak for cuddling fics!  
> It wasn't supposed to be a Halloween Special, but since I'm here already hahahah

There are days when you know, as soon as you step outside your house, that you shouldn’t have got out of bed. Today is one of these days to Matsukawa and he really hates himself for deciding to get out of bed early this morning.

To be honest, things starts to get wrong as soon as Matsukawa opens his eyes and looks at the clock. He is late; a whole hour late. Matsukawa runs out of the bed to his closet, putting on his pants while trying to gather his things. He can’t be late to class today, off all the days in the whole semester, today is definitively the one that Matsukawa can’t be even a single minute late. So he runs out of his apartment without eating anything, still dressing up his shirt while grabbing his bag, phone and kiss.

Of course that when he finally gets a bus, after waiting for twenty minutes, he needs to make all the route standing in the middle of a packed bus, squeezed between an old lady and a big guy. Because of the late hour, the traffic is terribly slow and all that Matsukawa wants is to scream because the bus is barely moving.

When Matsukawa finally steps on the college grounds, he refuses to look at his watch, praying for all the gods and goddess in the world to hold the time so he can make it in time to the class. He runs through the empty campus, running up three flights of stairs, two steps per time, and then he runs down the hall toward the class. 

But of course he wouldn’t manage to catch the professor in time, right? Of course that inn his _amazing_ day, Matsukawa would enter the classroom exactly ten minutes late and because of that he wouldn’t be able to deliver the essay that he _needs_ or else he’ll fail this class. Fuck, Matsukawa just wants to go home and sleep until the next morning.

He barely register the Halloween decorations on the walls, walking to the library to use one of the old computers to send a email to the professor explaining what had happened in the morning and asking if he could hand her the essay another day or send it by email. He sighs, walking to his next class because he can’t do anything beside keep his hopes high.

The rest of the day pass by him almost normally, the only except being a surprise test, but since genetics is one of the subjects that Matsukawa is doing alright, he manages to not fuck up completely. But for Matsukawa the day is already ruined, he can’t even enjoy the students in Halloween costumes, and Matsukawa fuckin loves Halloween. So he resumes in pay attention to his classes and take notes. Not even lunch is enough to make Matsukawa happy again, and he loves to eat.

In the end of his classes, late in the afternoon, when Matsukawa thought that his day maybe would start to get better, it starts to rain. But it’s not just a small rain, is a huge storm that apparently came from nowhere (if Matsukawa had had time to see the news he would have know about the storm coming). Matsukawa discovers, after fumbling on his bag for solid ten minutes, that he had forgotten his umbrella at home. Groaning to himself, he resumes on running under the heavy rain to the bus stop near the college. 

The bus ride to his apartment is, once again, made standing and squeezed between two strangers. The rain is still pouring heavily when Matsukawa walk down the bus, apparently the storm is not planning on fade away any time soon. So Matsukawa needs to run from the bus stop to his apartment complex down the street, getting even more soaked because of this. He almost slips on the wet sidewalks and because of it he needs to slow down a bit. With his lucky today, Matsukawa doesn’t want to risk a broken bone. 

Matsukawa finally reaches his building, freezing cold and dripping wet, he is already feeling like his battery is on the last 2%. He really needs to take a hot bath and sleep, because all his body is hurting and his brain is overheating. It had long since the last time that Matsukawa had had a bad day and because of that he become used to thing always doing alright, so he isn’t prepared to deal with the amount of frustration that this had brought to him. 

It’s only after waiting for the elevator for ten minutes that Matsukawa notices that it wasn’t working. Sighing defeated, he walks to the stairs, grumbling to himself that living on the eighteenth floor is a huge mistake. The stairs are cold and the fact that Matsukawa is soaked doesn’t help, also his tired legs for spending more than two hours standing on a bus make the whole walk up to his floor painful. When Matsukawa finally steps on his floor, he is panting and his legs are trembling because of the effort, remembering him that he should start making exercises again because he’s definitively out of shape.

Matsukawa walks to his door, searching for his key and opening the door. The warmth of the apartment hugs Matsukawa as soon as he steps inside, and he sighs heavily. The apartment smells like cookies and the pumpkin spice scented candle that Hanamaki had bought a couple weeks ago. When Matsukawa enters in the living room, he sees that Makki had decorated it with Halloween themed things and this warms Matsukawa’s heart.

There’s a lighted carved pumpkin beside the TV on the sideboard, plastic spiders on fake webs on the windows, bats ranging from the ceiling and paper ghosts glued on the walls; an old horror movie playing on the television, a bowl of candies and another one with chips on the center table. The couch is covered with a Nightmare Before Christmas blanket and full of cushions, including Hanamaki’s black cat and skulls ones. Matsukawa had forgotten how into Halloween Makki is.

“You’re home!”, Hanamaki smiles from the kitchen door, dressed on Matsukawa’s skeleton hoodie and a black sweatpants. “Oh my god, you’re soaked! Go take a warm bath, Issei, you’ll get sick!”, he exclaims when notices Matsukawa’s state.

“Yeah, I’m home.”, Matsukawa smiles tiredly, walking to Hanamaki and stealing a quick peck before walking to the bathroom, “Can you find me the pants of the hoodie you’re wearing?”

“Yes, sure. Now go take a bath.”, Hanamaki smiles at him, walking to their bedroom.

Living with Hanamaki was one of the best ideas Matsukawa ever had, because the pinkish boy is like Matsukawa’s personal charger and being around always make Matsukawa feel better. He enters on the shower, the hot water slowly heating his bones and relaxing his muscles, making Matsukawa sigh heavily as he feels the awful day slide down the drain alongside the rain water. Matsukawa takes a long shower, deciding against the bath because he really wants to snuggle with Hanamaki and recharge his strength.

When he enters their room after the shower, he finds the skeleton sweatpants folded on his pillow. Smilling, Matsukawa dresses it without bothering to put underwear, grabbing one of his old band t-shirts and a black sweatshirt, sighing happily because of how warm he is now. Matsukawa walks to the living room, finding Hanamaki placing a tray of homemade white chocolate chips cookie on the center table.

“You really take Halloween seriously, hm?”, Matsukawa asks, hugging Hanamaki from behind and hiding his face against Hanamaki’s shoulder.

“Halloween is _the best_ Holiday of the year!”, Hanamaki says, smilling and leaning against Matsukawa.

“I agree. I’m sorry for not helping you with the decorations this year.”, Matsukawa says, kissing lightly Hanamaki’s nape.

“It’s alright, Issei. How was your day?”, Hanamaki asks, guiding Matsukawa to the couch.

“It was awful.”, Matsukawa sighs as they snuggle on the couch, wrapping the blanket around them while Hanamaki search a new movie on the television, “I woke up really late, the bus was full, the teacher wasn’t on college when I got there, I forgot my umbrella. I’m so happy I’m home.”

“Awn, Mattsun.”, Hanamaki pouts, snuggling closer and kissing Matsukawa’s cheek. “Things will be better now, ok? I’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah… You always do.”, Matsukawa smiles and closes his eyes when Hanamaki starts to caress his hair.

Hanamaki finds a horror movie beginning and Matsukawa opens his eyes to watch. Only five minutes into the movie and Hanamaki catches the bowl with candies while Matsukawa goes for the cookies. They eat while watching the film, Matsukawa complaining about how people on horror movies are always stupid and Hanamaki trying to defend the characters, but when the movie starts to reach the climax, Makki couldn’t defend anyone anymore because everyone starts to make the dumbest things ever.

They find another movie soon after the first ends, this one a bit more tense and neither of them make too many comments, too immersed on the story. These are the good ones, when the story is so good that Matsukawa can’t find something to complain and Hanamaki will jump at every little sound. Before they notice, the candies and cookies are gone. So in the end of the second movie, Hanamaki gets up to make popcorn.

Matsukawa lays on the couch alone, sighing heavily because now he’s feeling more like a human being and less like a trash bag. He feels warm and full, Hanamaki’s smell still glued to the blanket, the candle making the living room feel even cozier. His back doesn’t hurt anymore and his thighs are alright, his mind is at ease and he had forgotten every bad minute of his day by the end of the first movie. It feels really good to be home with Makki, out of the heavy rain that is still chastising the city and on his way too comfortable couch. He can easily fall asleep, if it isn’t the noises on the kitchen, remembering him that he needs to enjoy Hanamaki as much as he can because Halloween happens only one time a year and he’ll have to wait another 365 days to have Makki all pumped for a Holiday again.

“Are you asleep?”, Hanamaki asks in a whisper and Matsukawa smile without opening his eyes.

“Yes, and I need a kiss to wake up.”, Matsukawa answer, folding his lips in a pout.

“Oh yeah?”, Hanamaki laughs and Matsukawa can hear he putting something on the center table. “Ok, princess, get ready.”

Matsukawa holds still, feeling Hanamaki’s warm breath against his lips. Hanamaki touches Matsukawa’s lips with his own, pressuring lightly. But Matsukawa needs more, so he places one of his hands on Hanamaki’s nape to hold him into place, deepening the kiss slowly. Hanamaki gasps quietly, but matches the kiss, leaning his face to the side so their mouths can fit into each other. Their kiss is slow, warm and calm, neither of them wanting to rush. As much as everyone on Seijou believed that they were like horny dogs, they are actually pretty calm and like to take things slow.

They are both smilling when they break the kiss, Matsukawa sitting up again to give Hanamaki space on the couch. They snuggle again, sharing the popcorn after finding the third horror movie of the night. Since this movie is a bit slow and not as good as the second one, they end up making out in the couch between the good scenes, taking advantage of the boring parts to play and take each other breathe away.

They end up falling asleep on the couch after the fifth movie, Matsukawa laying on his back with Hanamaki on his chest, fitting each other with a trained skill, the blanket over them. After the horrible day Matsukawa had, being able to fall asleep with Hanamaki on his arms is the only thing he needs, because being around Makki is like being plugged on a charger, his battery going up until he is full again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short, but I decided to make it for Halloween late at night and I had to rush.  
> You can talk with me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!  
> I hope you all like it! Let me know in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
